


Alien Technology Is Love, and Life

by Readomon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Babies, F/F, Fluff, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: It's Lena and Kara's second wedding anniversary, and Kara has the best idea for a gift.





	Alien Technology Is Love, and Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first shot at this type of writing, so I hope you like it! Remember, I am still a baby fanfic writer, so be gentle. Any constructive criticism would be great. Love all of you! Hope you enjoy!  
> (Disclaimer: Most of the alien names I made up.)

**Alien Technology Is Love, and Life**

 

     Kara and Lena had been married for about two years now. They have enjoyed their life together thus far, but it feels like something’s missing.

 

     Kara woke up to the noise of her alarm. She looked over at where the sound was originating from. Her phone read 4:00. She regretted the decision to wake up this early for their wedding anniversary. I mean, she had super speed. What did she need all the extra time for? _Thank Rao that it’s a Saturday_ Kara thought. She floated out of bed to make sure she didn’t wake her sleeping wife. She flew in place for a minute taking in Lena’s features. _How did I get so lucky?_ She wondered. She chuckled quietly when she remembered when she asked that question. _“I was the one who got lucky, love.”_ That is what Lena always said, with her Irish accent poking through. She smiled. Kara knew that they both needed each other to balance their lives and they would be lost without one another. Kara snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at her wife’s face one more time before getting dressed and left the room. She had to be very careful. Sometimes Lena could sleep like a rock, and other times she would wake up at the sound of a creaking floor board. Kara had to pick up Lucy, their dog, so she didn’t make noise by following her around while she was setting up her plans. She decided to take the golden puppy with her to the DEO. The puppy enjoyed flights more than most _people_ do.

 

     Kara touched down on the DEO’s terrace and released the puppy to go explore the building again. She started walking towards the control room when a familiar auburn-haired agent caught her eye. “Alex!” She exclaimed “I didn’t know you were taking the night shift this week. I thought you would be at home with Maggie.” Her sister and Maggie had been married for about a year longer than her and Lena. They had adopted a kid, her now 4-year-old nephew. His name was Jacob and he was such a sweetheart. He would grab onto Kara’s leg whenever she tried to leave for emergencies, and it would break Kara’s heart every time she had to take him off her. She soon got snapped out of her thoughts when Alex replied. “Yeah, Maggie said she would watch over Jacob for the week. I needed some time off.” Kara saw her sister drift off into thought. “Anyway, what brings you here, so early I might add?” Alex asked before Kara could say anything else. “Ah, I actually needed to borrow your lab and some of the DEO’s tech.” Her sister raised an eyebrow at her. “For what? Isn’t it Lena’s and your anniversary today?” Kara looked down at her crime fighting boots. “Yeah, I have been trying to think of the perfect gift, and I think I thought of one.” She looked back up at Alex, who was clearly overflowing with curiosity. “And this gift includes using my lab and the DEO’s tech?” Kara understood why Alex would be confused. Any human would. Honestly, she kind of wished she had given this to Alex and Maggie as well, but she knew this was a once in a lifetime thing. Kara drew in a deep breath. “Yes. Is my safe still here?” Her sister looked at her with even more curiosity than before, if that were possible. “Yes, it is where you left it.” She was glad Alex didn’t pry any further. She needed all the time she could get.

 

     Kara walked to a secret vault she had J’onn install in the DEO. Lucy had ended up finding Kara and followed her in. She looked around the room for what she needed. Then she finally spotted it. Lucy followed her gaze and ran over to the area she was looking at. Kara followed the pup. She picked up the clear crystal. She ran her fingers over the smooth surface. _All the information that I could find in the Fortress of Solitude on what I am building._ She reminded herself that there is a chance it won’t be enough, even with her 8 years of science guild training from Krypton. There would be a much better chance of her ability to build it if she had a few more years on her home planet. She sighed. It’s no help to anyone if she just stands here. Kara scooped up Lucy. She left the vault with the crystal in one hand, and her puppy in the other. _I hope to Rao this works_.

 

     Kara walked into Alex’s lab, only to see Alex sitting in her chair, obviously waiting for her. “Hey sis. Just got back from the vault?” Alex said raising an eyebrow. “Uh um ye- yeah.” Kara stuttered. “What are you doing here?” Alex sat up. “You mean what am I doing in my lab? Oh, nothing much. I was just waiting for my alien sister to tell what the heck she is working on.” Kara looked at her sister, trying to signal her that she didn’t want to talk about it right now. Alex groaned. “C’mon! You gotta give me something to go off!” She complained. “Alex, I appreciate your curiosity” Kara said as she moved past her “But I need to get to work.” She set down the puppy, who immediately ran over to Alex. Alex sat back down. Stroking the dog’s head, she studied Kara. “Fine. I will stay in here and quietly observe. Let me know if you need any help.” Kara shot Alex a look of gratitude.

 

     Kara attached the crystal to Alex’s computer. The screen instantly filled with Kryptonian words and photos. Kara scanned the information with her super speed until she found what she was looking for. Completely forgetting she had an audience she started muttering to herself. “Ok. So, I need a Somarian Generator and a Randok Circuit Board. Rao, where am I going to get this stuff?” She said under her breath. There was faint chuckling behind her. Kara whipped around and glared at her sister. Alex looked at her with amusement in her eyes. “I believe we have the generator, but I will go get Winn to see if we have that circuit board.” She said. Kara’s look softened into one of appreciation. “Ok. Can you go get Winn?” Alex nodded and started toward the door. “Hey, Alex?” Her sister spun on her heels. “Thank you.” Alex smiled at her before leaving.

 

* * *

 

     Alex had no idea what Kara was up to, but she respected her sister enough to let her be. She wanted to be helpful to her because that is what she has done most of her life, help Kara. She walked up to Winn’s apartment door. Alex didn’t even bother to knock because she knew Winn, and he wouldn’t come to the door even if she set off a bomb. She proceeded to pick the lock on Winn’s door. Some would call this breaking and entering. She called this efficient. She finished picking the lock and opened the door. Winn’s apartment seemed to be in its normal state, with take-out boxes everywhere. She turned on the lights and walked towards Winn’s room. She was praying that Winn didn’t have his girlfriend over. She opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief. He was alone. He was asleep sitting up with his laptop in his lap. Alex flicked the light switch on and off a couple of times. On the fifth time, Winn jolted awake. “WHA- WHAT?! WHO?! WHAT?!” Winn yelled in surprise and fear. “Chill out nerd, it’s just me.” She saw him relax a bit. “Phew. I thought you were a murderer.” Winn said with a sigh of relief. “Winn, someone would have to care enough to murder you if I was a murderer.” She deadpanned. Winn looked slightly hurt. “Just in case you forgot, I work for the DEO, too. I think that puts a target on me.” Alex rolled her eyes. “Look, Winn. I need you to put clothes on, because I am not taking you to the DEO in Supergirl PJ’s.” Winn looked at her. “I guess you are right, Kara would never let me live it down.” Winn said as he got up and started to gather clothes. “Why are we going to the DEO anyway?” He asked as he started to pull off his shirt. “Oh god! Winn wait! Let me at least turn around!” Alex rubbed her eyes and turned her back. She did not need to see a half-naked Winn at, she checked her watch, 4:45 in the morning. “You can turn around now, Alex.” Winn said from behind her. “We are going to the DEO to help Kara.” Alex answered his previous question. Winn looked at her with a quizzical look on his face. “You mean Kara is at the DEO right now, on the day of her anniversary?” Alex looked at Winn. “Yes, she is at the DEO. I don’t know why. Or at least not completely.” Winn’s eyes widened. “Ooooo, do tell.” Alex glared at him. “She may be my sister, but not all of her business is mine. I just support her anyway I can.” Winn narrowed his eyes at her. “Okay, so you don’t know what you are helping her with. Sounds mysterious. I’m so in.” Winn beamed at her. Alex rolled her eyes at him for what seemed like the millionth time. “Come on, Kara doesn’t have all day.” She nodded her head towards the door. Winn jogged happily over to the door. “After you, milady.” Alex left the apartment with Winn and headed back to the DEO as fast as she could legally.

 

* * *

 

     Kara was growing restless waiting for Alex to return with Winn. She started to worry. What if something happened? She was about to take off before she heard a familiar voice. “Hey, Kara! Where you going?” Winn said. She turned around and beamed at her friend. “Winn! I am so glad you could make it!” She hugged him, being careful not to hurt him with her super strength. She looked over his shoulder and shot Alex a grateful look. When they broke their hug, Winn rubbed his hands together. “What do you need your technological genius to do for you?” Kara smiled at him again. “Well, I am glad you asked. Do you happen to know what a Randok Circuit Board is?” Winn looked slightly offended. “Do I know-” He scoffs. “Do I know what a Randok Circuit Board is… Girl, of course I do! I studied every piece of alien tech I could under the sun! Or multiple suns, I guess.” Winn said. “Well, I need to know if we have one here.” Kara looked at Winn with a touch of puppy dog eyes and Lucy joined her. “I’m actually not sure. Let me run a search on the DEO database.” They followed Winn to his computer. Kara wanted to start pacing while waiting for the search, but she knew Winn hated ‘the backseat driving’ when she did it. She heard a ding emit from the computer. She leaned in next to Winn. “Did you find something?” She asked impatiently. Winn spun in his chair to face her. “It looks like we do have one, but…” He trailed off. “But what?” Alex asked for Kara. “It is extremely damaged.” He winced as he spoke. Kara could feel her face fall. Winn perked up immediately. “Hey! Hey, it’s ok! I think I might be able to repair it. With your help, of course. Mrs. Science Guild.” Kara smiled at him. “Up, up, and away?” Kara asked. “Is that your way of asking me if I want to fly with you to the technology storage? Because if it is, hell yeah!” Winn said enthusiastically. Kara just continued to beam at him as she picked Alex and Winn up. They were in the storage room before anyone could blink. She put them down. Alex looked shocked. “Kara, I don’t recall me asking for a ride.” Kara looked down, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. “Sorry…” She looked up at Winn. “So, where is it?” Kara asked in excitement. “Um…” Winn looked at his tablet and tapped it a couple times. “Uh… Isle twenty… seven? No twenty-eight. Isle twenty-eight, section C, subsection 4.” There was a flash of red and blue, accompanied by a rush of air. She ran with her super speed to grab the thing she was looking for. She appeared back where she was in less than two seconds. She examined the damage tech in her hands. She didn’t quite see how they could repair it, but she trusted Winn. She looked up at the pair and smiled. “Want a ride back?” Winn nodded and Alex put up her hand. “No thanks. I’ll take my chances with walking.” Alex said. Kara shook her head. “Ok, well please hurry up.” And with that she picked up Winn and held the circuit board gently in her other hand and dashed off to Alex’s lab.

 

     When they got to the lab, Lucy was laying in the chair, waiting for Kara to come back. Kara looked at the clock. _5:10_ Ok. She had a little bit of time. Hopefully Lena didn’t think to get up early like she did. It was probably in vain because, according to Mrs. Lena Luthor-Danvers herself, Luthors always rose early, even on the weekends. Kara sighed and started busying herself with the other parts of her project while Winn fixed the circuit board. A few minutes later Alex arrived back in the lab. Kara turned and acknowledged Alex. “You can start threading the wires with Winn.” She motioned her head towards Winn while her hands were working. They were working as fast as they could without making mistakes. It had to be perfect, or else something terrible could happen. She looked up to check on Winn’s and Alex’s progress. It looked like Winn has almost finished repairing it and Alex was almost finished threading. Kara looked back at her work. This was the most important part. It was what made it work. Winn called her over. She almost used her super speed to go one foot. “What, what is it?” Kara asked, out of breath for some reason. “We finished.” He beamed at her for a second before returning to a more serious state. “Can you finally tell us what you are making?” She eyed Winn. “Shouldn’t you know what it is?” Winn look confused. “Oh, come on, Winn! You could’ve looked over my shoulder and read what it said whenever you wanted. You told me you picked up Kryptonian, remember?” Winn looked at her with no emotion. “Um, I actually didn’t think of that.” He said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. Kara watched him walk around her and inspect the monitor in front of him. His eyes widened and he put his hand over his mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

     Alex was so curious. And upset. She was curious about what Winn was currently reading and upset that she couldn’t read it for herself. She was fascinated as she watched Winn’s reaction. He turned to face Kara, tears welling up in his eyes. _What could we possibly be making that caused Winn to cry?_ She wondered. “Really?” She heard Winn ask. Kara nodded in reply. Winn ran over to Kara and pulled her into a hug. From the looks of it, if Kara wasn’t indestructible, she would be in some serious pain. When they broke their hug, Kara spoke. “Thanks, Winn.” Alex broke. “Ok, that’s it! What is it?!” Alex questioned. She was dying to know. Kara turned on her. “I don’t know where to start.” Her blonde sister said. “Well, from the looks of it, you should start by finishing it.” She said, motioning to the half-finished device. Kara started putting it together with her super speed. Winn was still in between shocked and happy. She walked over to him. “What is it?” She whispered. He looked at her, his eyes still a little puffy from tears. “It’s not for me to tell.” He said in complete seriousness. She could tell it wasn’t to mess with her, or to piss her off. Whatever Kara is building is a big deal. She saw her sister stop moving. Kara turned around holding a golden, smooth, and streamlined device. Alex had a sudden realization. It was a piece of groundbreaking tech from Krypton. She resisted the urge to tell her sister that she couldn’t take that from the DEO because it could upset the delicate balance of advances in this world. She just looked so happy. Not proud. Happy.

 

* * *

 

 

     _Finally._ Kara held the finished product in her hand. She smiled at Winn and Alex. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she managed to keep it together. She knew Alex had realized the thing she was holding was indeed from Krypton, and she was waiting for her to say that she couldn’t take it from the DEO. But she didn’t. She nodded at her sister gratefully. Kara started to walk past them. She turned to the pair and looked at Winn. “You can tell her.” She nodded towards Alex. “Thank you two so much, you will never know how much this means to me.” She took off the DEO balcony, leaving behind a few tears.

 

* * *

 

     Alex started crying. She turned to Winn and hugged him. The two embraced out of love for Kara. When they broke, she called Maggie. “Oh, my God. Oh. My. God.” Maggie said, her voice breaking. The two were just crying in sync. She went to J’onn. His eyes widened before she even said anything. Alex nodded at him. J’onn just started beaming and hugged her. She was so happy. She was so happy that everyone else was happy. But mostly, she was so happy for her sister.

 

* * *

 

     Kara landed on the balcony of Lena’s and her apartment. She put down Lucy, who instantly went to her bed, exhausted from the eventful morning. Kara used her flight and super speed to quickly and quietly change into comfortable PJ pants and a baggy T-shirt. She flew to the best greenhouse in the world and gathered a reasonable number of lilies. She smiled as she remembered when Lena filled her office with the flower. She found a beautiful vase to put them in. She didn’t want to use roses because she felt like that might be a little unoriginal, no matter how romantic. She had Lena, and that was good enough. Kara found a nice box of chocolates. All dark, of course. Lena despised white chocolate, though she never explained why. She found a cute bow-tie for Lucy, even though the pooch looked less than happy to be wearing it. Kara pated herself down, fixing her windblown hair into a messy bun, and put on her glasses. She wore her glasses around Lena, even though she knew she was Supergirl. It just made her feel more like Kara Danvers, the girl Lena fell in love with. She started dancing around the kitchen, gathering supplies for pancakes. She was so excited for when Lena woke up, she couldn’t help but smile as the sun started to rise.

 

* * *

 

     Lena woke up to the light of the sunrise. She ran her arm over the now empty spot where Kara usually was. She was slightly disappointed as she rolled to look at the clock. It was eight. She jumped up. _8:00! I never wake up this late!_ She stopped in her tracks when she smelled a pleasant scent wafting from the kitchen. She slowly walked into the living area, yawning. She heard a familiar voice singing along to ‘ _Eye of the_ _Tiger_ ’ by Survivor. She smiled when she turned the corner and saw none other than her wife dancing around the kitchen, using a spatula as a microphone. Lena walked over to Kara and hugged her. “G’mornin” She said, still fairly sleepy. “Good morning!” Kara chirped as she continued to run around the kitchen and hum along with the radio. Lena just watched her prance around, admiring her. “Where is Lucy?” Lena asked, scanning the room for the golden ball of fur that was usually in kitchen begging for food. Sure enough, upon mention of her name, Lucy came padding into the kitchen. Kara looked down at the pup and scooped her up. “She’s just really sleepy. She has been up for a while.” Kara explained. _Ah, yes that makes sense. Wait. Why was Lucy up? Lucy doesn’t get up unless one of us does._ Lena realized. “When did you get up?” She asked sitting on one of the bar stools. Kara avoided her gaze. “Oh, you know. Not too long. Like a little bit before you woke up. I mean not like super long, maybe like a little bit. But not too long at all.” Lena just listened to Kara ramble. She knew Kara was lying and Kara knew that Lena could sense that so she stopped talking. Lena looked into Kara’s eyes. “Oh. No, please do go on about how it wasn’t that long but it wasn’t that short.” She smirked at Kara’s irritated huff. Kara put a plate in front of her that had her favorite breakfast on it. Pancakes with strawberries and a light drizzle of syrup. She took a big bite, a habit she had picked up from living with Kara. “Mmmm.” She hummed. “My compliments to the chef.” She said with her mouth half full. “Thank you!” Kara said, clearly pleased. They finished their breakfast in silence, Lena eating her two pancakes and Kara eating at least four. She had lost count. When they were done, they cleaned up the kitchen together. She really enjoyed breakfast with her.

 

* * *

 

     Kara was already off to a great start. Breakfast was a complete success. Now it was time to give gifts. She had to do this in the morning because everyone knows Kara is terrible at keeping secrets. And because of that, she can’t do things over something romantic like dinner. She briefly frowned at the thought. She saw that Lena noticed her frown. “What’s wrong, love?” Lena asked, looking up at her with her emerald eyes. “Nothing at all, actually I am rather excited.” Kara said happily. She saw Lena trying to decide if she really meant it. Apparently, she is easy to read. “Why did you frown for a second there. Even without super speed or x-ray vision, I could see that.” She grew kind of antsy. “Everything is fine, honest.” She opened her mouth to try and further support her point but was interrupted by a kiss. She could taste the strawberries and syrup on Lena’s lips. Kara was definitely starting to float a bit. As much as she hated it, she had to break the kiss. She looked down at a pouting Lena. She laughed a bit. “As much as I would love to do that all day, I have something I need to show you.” She took Lena by the hand and led her to the living room, where all the preparations she did that morning were laid out. She watched Lena’s expression as she examined the room. When she looked back at Kara, there were tears in her eyes. She hugged her. “This is supposed to make you happy.” She joked. Lena chuckled wetly into her shoulder. “Well, if you must know, these are tears of joy.” They laughed together. Kara was practically buzzing with excitement at this point. She was surprised she didn’t phase like Barry. “Ok, present time!” Kara started over to her secret hiding spot for her present, the same place where she kept her engagement ring. “It’s present time already?” Lena asked. Kara could almost hear her eyebrow raise. She turned around. “You know I can’t keep a secret for the life of me.” Lena laughed. “Don’t I know it.” She knew they were both remembering how Lena found out Kara was Supergirl. They giggled at the thought. _Ok. Now’s the time._ Kara thought. She hadn’t been this nervous since she proposed. And maybe the wedding. Honestly, she had been less nervous flying Fort Rozz into space. Her face fell serious. She saw Lena’s face change from sheer happiness to confusion. Kara took the box out from behind her back and gave it to Lena. She watched her unwrap it and look inside the box. Kara knew she wouldn’t know what it was until she explained it. Lena pulled the object she spent all morning on out of the box. She examined it, running her fingers down the sides of it. She looked up at Kara. “Is this from Krypton?” Kara was flabbergasted. She could feel that she looked as surprised as she felt. “Uh- um yeah sort of.” She stumbled over her words. “Sort of?” Lena asked becoming curious. “I made it. It is Krypton technology.”

 

* * *

 

     Lena looked at Kara with great admiration. Something that was ‘sort of Krypton’ was great to her, no matter what it was.

 

* * *

 

     Kara took a deep breath, preparing to tell her what it was. She saw patient eyes looking at her. “So, on Krypton sexuality was a fluid thing.” Lena nodded, Kara understood she knew this from her stories and her brother’s notes. “It didn’t matter who we loved, what mattered is what we wanted.” She took another deep breath. “So, since we were so technologically advanced, it only made sense that we made this.” She gestured to the object Lena was holding. She stepped forward and held Lena’s free hand. “It allows two women to have a biological child of their own.” She finished. Lena looked up at her, shocked. The next thing Kara knew is that Lena was gripping her harder than ever in a hug. She could feel her wet tears go down her back. “Thank you so much.” Lena whispered in her ear, crying all the while. Kara joined in. In that moment, they were two women in love crying their eyes out because of how much joy they felt. When they pulled apart, Kara took it out of Lena’s hand. “So, one of us will still bear the child. Who do you want it to be, it’s up to you.” Kara looked into her wife’s eyes. She was just so happy. “I think it should be me.” Lena replied. “I mean, you are a super hero, you can’t really take maternity leave.” They both laughed. “I suppose you are right.” Kara agreed. “But if we decide to have another, it’s my turn.” Kara stated. “Deal.” Lena said. “What do we do now?” Kara turned the object and pushed it against her skin. She knew this was going to hurt, even with her super powers. She made sure this could penetrate her skin. She pressed the trigger. It made a small noise and then clicked. “Ow!” She jumped when it pricked her. Lena jumped a little too. “Damn, that hurt a little more than expected.” She laughed. “That’s what I get for not knowing really what pain is. Well, physically at least.” That made both of them laugh. A green light appeared on the machine. “Ok, so this will be a little bit different for you. Thank Rao I have x-ray vision, because this would be a shot in the dark if I didn’t.” Kara lifted Lena’s shirt a little bit, only revealing her abdomen. She looked up at Lena. “Are you ready? It will hurt a bit. You can’t move." Lena nodded in response, gripping Kara’s hand. She counted to three, and then pressed the trigger. Again, a small noise and then a click. Lena squeezed Kara’s hand tightly, making Kara glad again for being nearly indestructible. It took a little longer for the woman who was actually going to carry the baby, because the machine needed to find an egg that is suitable to carry the baby. It clicked once more and the light faded. Lena and Kara breathed out in unison. “That’s all there is to it.” Kara beamed at Lena. “We’re going to be mothers.”

 

* * *

 

 

     It took a minute for it to sink in. She was going to be a mom. Not only that, she was able to actually carry Kara’s child thanks to Kryptonian science. They were going to be moms. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. “We’re going to be moms.” She hugged Kara even tighter than before. The just stood there, grinning like idiots for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Leave prompts that you want me to write.  
> Come bug me on Tumblr @Readomon  
> Or don't  
> That's cool too.


End file.
